Letters to Bo
by fictionbending
Summary: Bolin's gone off to work for the Dai Li, leaving a heartsick Korra back in Republic City.
1. Chapter 1

**Rating:** K+

**Notes:** Taken from my RP blog I'm going to continue this for a while. I've already got two done so we'll see how you guys like it. It's basically set where Bolin's gone off to work with the Dai Li in Ba Sing Se and Korra's left heartbroken back in Republic City.

* * *

Dear Bolin,

I don't usually write letters to anyone other than my mother so this is really a first for me. I had to have the representative from the Earth Kingdom here in Republic City track your address down since I wasn't sure where you were staying. I hope that's alright and that you weren't trying to avoid me when you didn't give it to me before you left. But you know if you were that's okay just tell me and I'll stop writing you letters. They probably won't be very interesting and I want you to have your privacy if that's what you were looking to find in Ba Sing Se.

Asami was the one that told me to write you a letter actually. She and I had a conversation about your leaving and we're both so proud of you. I know exactly what the Dai Li saw in you when they selected you to join their ranks. However a very large part of me just wishes that they hadn't seen you because then you'd still be here with me. Your departure was so sudden that I had so little time to react. You seemed so happy that I couldn't help but feel pride over what you had been able to accomplish on your own, without me. So who was I to tell you not to go? Besides, you had such conviction in your eyes, if I had denied you this I think you would have grown to resent me.

But I never thought that something like this would happen. I guess I thought you'd always be here beside me, fighting crime in Republic City instead of Ba Sing Se and I took advantage of that. I am still so proud of you, don't ever forget that. But most importantly I want you to remember this. I'll wait for you if you want me to wait and I'll wait for as long as I have to in order to be with you. I just wanted you to know that my heart belongs to you, regardless of where you call home.

Write soon,

Korra


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating:** K+

**Notes:** Well you've come back for more so that's a good thing right? Second letter and last one that I actually had something to reply to. Enjoy.

* * *

Bolin,

I had to read your letter several times before I was able to form a reply. I knew that this would be a good move for you but I had no idea just **how** good it really was. The Dai Li seem intent on keeping you for some time and if they're providing you with such lavish amenities I won't blame you for staying. I can't imagine what it must be like to have your own butler who can make you such good noodles and probably takes great care of you as well. (How could I forget?) This all sounds so amazing Bolin, I know that the Dai Li couldn't have found someone anymore deserving than you to select for such a wonderful position. But a whole house?! Don't you get lonely?

I wish I had interesting news like that to report to you. Things are as they always are here. I've nearly mastered my airbending, Lin has officially accepted my request to join the police force for Republic City, and things seem to be working out for everyone else as well. Although, I'm not sure what's wrong with your brother. Ever since you left he's lost all interest in keeping things even civil between us. According to what he's told me he plans on finding a place in the city and is starting the Fire Ferrets back up without the two of us as soon as he's earned enough money to do it. I told him it was fine if he wanted to stay but that I wished him well if he really wished to leave. Then there's news about Asami too. She's planning on moving back to her father's house which is very exciting since she's having it remodeled. The city has awarded her all of her father's assets which means that she has quickly become the most eligible bachelorette in Republic City. She's invited me to come live with her but I like it better on the island with the airbenders. It's surrounded by water and just makes me feel at home. Plus, Tenzin and his family have almost become, well, like a family to me since I've been here. I couldn't leave them even if I wanted to.

You never have to thank me for the support Bo. It's all given to you freely and it's something I know I'll always feel for you and what you've been able to do. Unless you really want to come to Republic City I'd love it if you would let me come to you? I'd like to see how well Ba Sing Se treats you and what it's like there. I know you're busy so take your time replying and considering my offer of a visit. I don't want to impose myself on you if you're tied up. I know you wouldn't ignore me; I just miss you so much sometimes.

Stay safe,

Korra


End file.
